Finding Her Release
by ssc14385
Summary: Alice is a wounded submissive who find release with her Dominant, Jasper after suffering through a traumatic attack. Through letting Him have complete control, she finds her own healing. Rated M for D/s play, as well as lemony goodness. Please be safe all. All human. Very possible one shot, but that may change.
1. Finding Her Release, Ch 1: First Wounds

_Well hello again, it appears that it's time for a new tale. I know I made some changes to the story by removing the initial submission and re-submitting the story again, but I ended up adding to the beginning and end, and it would make no sense at all if I just added those additions after the fact. Forgive me for any confusion._

_This time I've gone a little on the edgy side. I've found that while I have incorporated Alice and Jasper as the main characters, the story itself is actually falling along the lines of Fifty Shades of Grey. It wasn't intentional but it's an interesting considering the origins of Fifty Shades, isn't it? As a fore thought I have rated this story at the highest rating, taking into account the risqué' elements and themes included within. I say that to say, please proceed with caution and do not move forward if D/s play and the alternate lifestyle offend you. _

_As a note, the meter for this story is a little different than the others that I've written. I'm working on the flow of the story but it seems that the best way to introduce is not really as a story but maybe a series of experiences from the perspective of Alice as a submissive girl. That may change as the concept moves along. As always I welcome your comments and reviews. With that, let our story begin, again. _

_A/N: I do not own nor claim to own the themes or characters from either Twilight or Fifty Shades of Grey. As they are originally written, they belong to their respective authors. My own twist, however, those are mine._

Chapter One: First Wounds

Cold rain splashed again my face and into my eyes as I ran, blending in with hot tears as they soaked my face. My lungs burned and felt as if they would burst but still I refused to stop running. Every sound behind me morphed into the sound of hurried footsteps following me, and that alone forced me to surge on. I had no idea where I was or where I was going but I could only think that I had to get away, no matter what the cost. My legs eventually slowed to a jog then to a staggering walk as my feet stumbled over one another until I lost the battle and collapsed in a heap as sobs I'd withheld wracked my body. I looked around the deserted streets and saw no help to be found. My phone and purse were gone and I had no idea where I was, how would I get home? Did I want to go home? If they had my purse then….what if they were waiting for me when I got there?!

I began to hyperventilate which only made ribs ache where I'd been kicked. I was sure I'd broken a rib or two. My eyes finally landed on my saving Alice, a nearby pay phone booth. After negotiating with my body for more strength, I forced myself to my feet and stumbled into the small enclosure. Without the rain pouring down over me, I began to shiver under my heavy soaked sweatshirt and jeans. I dug in my pockets and located two quarters, and after praying a silent prayer of thanks for the two coins I slipped them into the coin slot. Knowing that this was my only chance, I tried unsuccessfully to get my hands to stop shaking and pressed the correct numbers on the keypad. When the line began to ring, I tried to force a few deep breaths through my nose but only tasted blood. So I resorted to inhaling through my mouth and holding the air in my lungs as the line picked up. Then the familiar voice came on the lines, "Hello?"

Suddenly emotion threatened to overtake me but I swallowed it down and attempted my usual carefree greeting. "Um, hi…" It didn't come out nearly as confident or care free as I'd hoped and he picked up on it immediately, damn his perceptiveness. "Hey Hun, what's wrong?" I wracked my brain for how best to answer his question and in that moment I lost the composure I'd fought so hard to maintain. Sobs wracked my body again and I could sense his angst rising. "Alice, hun, I need you to talk to me. What's wrong? Where are you, this isn't your number. Please talk to me, you're scaring me." I gripped the phone for dear life and decided to keep it simple for now even though those words alone were a struggle to force out between sobs. "I'm at a payphone. I had to run away, they…oh my God, they…oh God!" I was losing all sense of reason very quickly.

"Okay hun, take a breath for me. I'll come get you, where are you?" I took a shaky breath like he asked and took a hurried look around, confirming that I still didn't recognize anything around me. "I don't know I don't recognize anything around me." I could feel panic rising in my chest.

"It's going to be okay, we'll figure this out. Can you set the phone down and look at the closest street sign for me? If you see an intersection nearby, tell the name of both streets okay?"

"Okay," I agreed, "Just don't hang up okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere Alice; just go get those names for me okay?"

"Okay, I'm setting the phone down now." Carefully I placed the phone on the metal tray almost afraid that it would hang itself up, and when I was confident that it wouldn't I ran out into the rain again. There was no intersection to be found but I did see a stop sign not far away. I glanced back at the phone booth and hurried toward the sign until I could see the sign indicating the name of the street which sat on top of it. Repeating the name to myself I scrambled back to the booth, fighting with the door and grabbing the phone once again.

"Hello? Hello, Jasper, are you still there? Hello?"

"Yea hun, I'm still with you, it's okay I'm here. Now what was the name of the streets?"

"Um, there's not a light that I can see but I see a stop sign, the street name said Anderson Avenue?"

"Okay now we're getting somewhere, what businesses do you see around you?"

I turned in a circle in the booth looking around, "Okay, I see a Barnes & Noble's book store and a Jack in the Box, and a Starbucks."

"Got it, I know where you are. Stay there, don't move, I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Hey wait! Please don't hang up!" Fresh tears spilled down over my cheeks and more panic ensued. I couldn't bear the thought of being all alone in the darkness of the vacant street again; even for a short while.

I could hear by the winded tone of his voice that he was in a hurry, "Okay hun, I'll stay on with you as long as the pay phone will let us. Do you have any more money to put into it?" I frantically searched my pockets to no avail, having each one come up empty. When I answered the fear began to rise in my voice as the pay phone operator announced only one minute remaining. "Oh God Jasper, one minute left…"

"It will be okay hun, I'm on my way. I'll be there…." Without warning his voice was gone and I was alone. The darkness began to creep in around me and every small movement around me was menacing. The phone began to reverberate with the busy line tone and without even hanging it up I turned and walked back into the rain sitting against the outside of the booth. As I sat waiting, a steady stream of tears streaked my cheeks as I attempted to steel myself against the elements.

As I sat with the rain pouring down over me my mind began to rehash the nightmare I'd just endured. Immediately I was assaulted by a tidal wave of memories. The dread, the helplessness, and the pain; through all of it I couldn't escape. I could hear my own voice, sobbing and begging for mercy to no avail. Through my tears I could hear their laughter and my body was again overwhelmed with sensations that filled my throat with bile again. As I was assaulted with a fresh wave of pain I began to cry out.

"Alice! Shit, Alice, what the hell happened?"

His words only echoed in my ears as the concern in them only mounted further. Although I could see his face before mine, my eyes refused to fully recognize him. I had fallen numb and no amount of screaming from the inside of my mind would force a response from my lips. I felt his arms slip beneath my knees and behind my shoulders before lifting me from the sidewalk. Pain flashed throughout my body yet only a single whimper escaped causing him to hug my body tighter again him.

He quickly deposited me into the passenger seat of his car and once he had me safely strapped in he closed me inside and jogged around to the driver side, sliding into his own seat. During the drive, the only thing I could seem to do was stare out the window at the view whizzing past me. In the blur of the images, my mind was continually assaulted by images from the previous hours. Hot tears streamed my cheeks as I relived one moment after another. I was startled back to the present as his hand slipped over mind and his thumb continued to lightly graze edge of my palm.

As we approached the familiar red wooden door of the third house on Third Avenue, my fear outweighed even the familiarity of the house. I had been to this home on a number of occasions, each one on such a brighter occasion that I struggled with the wisdom in my decision to call him tonight. What exactly did I expect to say? What could I say to explain to him what all had just occurred? He silently pulled the car into the driveway then climbed out rushed to my side of the car to help me out. He didn't even question me, but silently slipped his arms under my knees and shoulders, once more pulling me to him.

Once inside, he carried me straight into the bedroom which I had always claimed and set me gently down onto the bed. Assessing me quickly he turned to walk away and panic threatened to overtake me. I grabbed his wrists firmly and finally my subconscious words could be heard, "No!" My words startled him and he turned back to me, placing his hand over mine at his wrist.

"I was just going to step out for a second to call the paramedics to get you some help."

This was something I hadn't even considered, and the words of my attackers came back to haunt me.

"No! Please no, they'll find me and they'll kill me please no…" Tears overwhelmed me again and he very quickly seceded.

"Okay Alice, sweetie, okay. Just breathe for me. I need to get some first aid supplies together. If you won't let me take you for help I need to find out just how badly you're hurt and clean you up a bit. Do you trust me?"

Even while I sat shaking like a leaf; I still nodded without a thought. I trusted him with my life. While I sat waiting, hot tears fell in a steady stream down cheeks, blending with the chilled rain water that still beaded on my skin. I closed my eyes trying to force my mind to focus only the sounds I heard coming from the bathroom but when they opened again the scene around me had changed. I found myself entangled in the sheets of my bed, the fabric clinging to my clammy skin. I lifted my head to find that my tears had soaked my pillow. I sat up, having to convince my mind to realize that by body was no longer in danger but still the fear lingered. I sat up, breathing deeply through my nose and decided it was probably best that I get out of bed for a bit before I exploded out of my skin.


	2. Finding Her Release, Ch 2: First Healing

_Hello again my lovelies! I hope you're enjoying the new story. Thank you everyone who has favorited and followed my stories.; your support is invaluable. As always I welcome any reviews or comments that you may have. _

_A/N: I do not own nor claim to own the themes or characters from either Twilight or Fifty Shades of Grey. As they are originally written, they belong to their respective authors. My own twist, however, those are mine._

Chapter Two: First Healing

It had been nearly three months since Jasper had come to pick me up that night and still the nightmares continued every night without fail. I disentangled my body from the sheet which was no easy feat considering the cold sweat I'd awakened in. After climbing down from the high bed frame, I padded quietly into the kitchen as I had every single night only to find him already seated at the table eating a bowl of cereal. I couldn't help but smile a bit when I recognized that he already had set a place for me with my own bowl of cereal waiting. He looked up and smiled warmly, "Bad dreams again?"

I nodded carefully and sat down across from him in comfortable silence. He had quickly learned that conversation didn't come quickly during these late nights. He continued to eat, watching me unobtrusively until I sat back, my bowl empty. Only then did he speak.

"Was it the same dream again?"

I nodded again, "Yes, it's always the same."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

I shook my head this time; knowing that I was still not ready to bring the memories of that night into words. He nodded and his eyes searched mine, and when I finally forced myself to look I found not condemnation or pity there like I feared. I found warmth and understanding. It felt almost as if he were looking down inside of me to the very depths of my soul and I had to look away, ashamed by what I thought he would find. He moved his bowl from in front of him and leaned forward onto his elbows his expression still warm but also very intensely trained on my face.

"Alice, honey, we have been a part of each other's lives for a very long time, haven't we?"

I could feel that the question was loaded but I played along. "Yes, we have, for quite a number of years now."

"And we know each other in very intimate detail, don't we?"

When I paused to think about our many conversations and experiences over the years and I could feel my cheeks heat, "You're very right, we pretty know all there is about one another I'd say."

He chuckled softly, "Well there is still yet to be learned. In all of our years as friends have we every talked more in depth about what it is that I do?"

This caused me to stop and consider, "Well I know that you're a teacher. You teach history right?"

His eyes danced, "That is true, but my question wasn't in regard to my work. It was more in regard to my extracurricular activities in fact. Did we ever explore those together?"

My mind was swimming as I tried to follow his line of questioning. Where was he leading me here? "We've talked about a number of those, of course you love your gaming and there's always your golf. To be honest I know these are not what you're referring to but I'm having a hard time following you. What is it that you're implying here?"

"Well in addition to those hobbies that you already know, there is a side of me that you've never really known."

A knot began to form in the pit of my stomach and everything on the inside of me told me to run, although I knew that he would never hurt me. "I'm sorry I guess I don't understand. You're not going to murder me maliciously, chop me up in pieces, and hide me inside the walls or bury me in the backyard, are you?" He paused long enough to make me wonder and I swallowed heavily, "…are you?"

He laughed out loud, "No Alice, that's not my thing, but I would like to share that part of myself with you. In fact I think that it would be beneficial for both of us."

To break the heat of his gaze on me, I stood quickly and carried our bowls to the sink rinsing them with more effort than what was really needed. "Okay, so lay it on me, what is this big secret? You know that you have my curiosity peaked."

His eyes were practically sparkling with promise. "Well Alice, I am a Dominant. "

While I had heard the term before I decide it'd be wise to ask for more information, "What exactly does that mean?"

I could feel the heat of his gaze burning into my back as he answered. "It means that enjoy having control. It pleases me to be in control of all that is around me, and it pleases me even more to have someone who is made happy by giving me that control over them as well."

The bowl slipped from my fingers and clattered loudly into the sink. I quickly retrieved it and made an exuberant effort in washing it thoroughly, afraid to even think about meeting his gaze now. I inhaled deeply and after mustering all of my courage I turned and faced him. "So what do you mean by giving you control exactly?"

He considered thoughtfully for a moment before cancelling, "Well, it means that someone gives me control of what they do and the choices that they make."

My tongue felt as if it was made of lead, I took a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water from the sink. Putting the glass to my lips I gulped the water down greedily. Once I was done my stomach was full and I felt waterlogged. I remembered then where I'd heard that term before. "Wait, do you mean you're one of those people who love leather, whips, and chains? Who love to hurt people?"

He chuckled deeply again, "Yes, Alice, I do but it's not what the media has made it out to be. It's an exercise in trust."

His answer took me by surprise. "What do you mean trust? I don't understand."

"Well a relationship such as that requires that the one relinquishing control has a certain amount of trust in the one that they are giving that control to. They have to trust them without reservation and know that the Dominant will never push them beyond their limits or do anything to harm them."

The earnest plea behind his words compelled me to look up into his eyes. When I answered, my voice was just above a whisper. "Jasper, why are you telling me this, what is it that you want from me?"

"It's because I want you to be that girl Alice, I want to be your Dominant."

Even though in the back of my mind I almost anticipated his answer it still stole the breath from my lungs, leaving my head spinning. He wants to control me? Why? Why now, after all this time? I realized after a few minutes that none of these questions had made it onto my tongue and he still sat waiting for my response. I realized that my knees were made of jelly and I really need to sit down. Carefully, I made my way back to my chair and sat down heavily. "I don't understand Jasper, why me, and why now after all this time?"

"Oh Alice," be grinned like a Cheshire cat, "I've wanted to tell you this for awhile. I want to make you a part of this life with me but it's just never been the right time. Now that you're here and you're struggling over this whole mess, I want to take that struggle from you; to help you get through it so you can heal."

Fresh tears pricked at the back of my eyes and I fought the lump building in my throat. He had always been the one to support me through the struggles in my life and now I was seeing him in a brand new light. He felt like my knight in black leather if you will. His voice brought me out of my inner montage.

"Will you let me show you, Alice?"

His question was pregnant with possibilities and I had to admit I was intrigued. There had always been something comfortable and familiar about him, and to see this brand new side would help me get to know so much more about it, but was I ready? Could I handle it? Would he be disappointed in me if I couldn't? Questions crowded my mind until he cleared his throat and I realized that he was yet again waiting on my answer.

I proceeded with caution, "I want to try."

A warm smile filled his face and stood, pulling me up to stand with him. Before he could go any further I placed my hand on his chest to stop him. "Wait, I **do **want to try, but I need you to know that I may be able to do it. I may fail or disappoint you and that does scare me." I stared at the floor forcing the tears that threatened again to the back of my mind making my eyes burned from the effort.

He cupped my face in his palms and he pulled my chin up until I met his gaze, "The fact that you are willing to try means that you could never disappoint me. You're new at this so we'll go slowly. If you ever get to a point that you feel that you aren't comfortable with anything at all we will talk about it and if you don't want to continue we won't. I know that this will help both of us in dealing with this."

I could only nod and the second that I did he leaned in and pulled my face to his, kissing me deeply. For so many years I only knew him as my best friend, never getting to know this side of him and this totally surprised me. The care free friend had melted away and given way to this masculine pillar of a man who exuded control. I had to admit, it was a huge turn on.

At first he nibbled gently on my lip, nipping lightly along my jaw to my find my ear lobe. His fingers threaded through my hair pulled my head to the side giving him more access to the soft flesh there. The firm tug pulled on something deep inside of me, willing me to follow him. At that moment the sensations left me more than a willing participant. His mouth nibbled along the side of my neck and down to find it's prize in the tender place at that base of my neck and he sucked heavily eliciting an uncontrolled gasp to escape my lips. He pulled away only long enough to whisper, "Good girl." He found my lips once more then covered my mouth with his. He tasted of the subtle sweetness of Apple Jacks cereal and I tentative teased him by running the tip of my tongue along the top of his. He moaned his approval into my mouth and in response he kissed me so deeply that I literally got dizzy. Then suddenly his mouth was gone and I was left gasping and feeling thoroughly kissed.

When he met my eyes again his were bright with excitement, "Yes, you will definitely do well." He took my hand and led me into his bedroom. His grip on my hand was firm and I found that it was extremely comforting, even through my nerves and not knowing what to expect from him. As soon as we stood in the darkness of his room, he quickly turned on the lamp near his bedside but dimmed to a soft glow.

Starting with my shoulders, he ran his hands down along my arms and into both hands. His eyes sparked with an idea and he changed tactics. Instead, he gripped the hem of my and looked at me, and spoke softly. "Arms up." Without thought I pushed my arms straight in the air, causing him to smile. "Good girl." He then tugged my shirt upward over my torso, breasts, and torso leaving them exposed and continuing upward until it only covered my wrists.

He expertly began twisting and knotting my shirt until my wrists were bound securely together. I tested the strength of the bond and he pulled my attention as he appraised my exposed flesh and I felt my entire body flush. As his eyes fell upon my breasts, rising and falling quickly as my heart rate increased. Under his hungry gaze my nipples grew hard and stood at attention. He pulled my interlocked hands around his neck and in a moment his warm palm was embracing first one and then the other. I was surprised by a growl that rippled through his chest as he suddenly gripped my butt and lifted me up into his arms. I surprised him by wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, pulling my hips toward his.

He carried me to the bed and climbed in top of it with me in tow. There we sat in the middle of the bed, me on his lap and him completely caught up into me. Gripping my hair he pulled my head back and began completely possessing my neck with his mouth. All it took was a slight tug and my head immediately dropped backward inviting his possession. He hummed is approval as he found the sweet spot at the base of my neck again. This time I was not shy about voicing my pleasure as he brought my body under his submission with his expert mouth and hands.

In a moment things shifted, and I found him behind me as he laid me down onto the bed. My arms were still bound around his neck but with him behind me it gave me absolutely no give, leaving my body pressed into his. His hands wound around my body and each found one of my breasts. They no longer caressed, this time their touch was more forceful grabbing my breasts and pinching my nipples, causing me to cry out.

"That's it, Alice honey, let me hear you; I want all of it, don't hold back."

This assault continued until I felt like my senses could no longer bear it. My bottom lip was sore from my incessant chewing and my breath was short. It seemed he felt the intensity of the moment as well, as his hands began to move again. One stayed in place and began to brush my sensitive nipple while the other traveled downward across my hip and toward my throbbing pussy. I moved to block him with my hands but they were bound and unable to help. I was completely at his mercy.

He felt my trepidation, "It's alright sweetie, trust me little one; I'm not going to hurt you."

My body relaxed and his hands continued to move over my sensitive parts and in moments I was on the edge of losing control. I fought against the tidal wave that threatened but he pressed me even further, "Let it go." And in that moment I couldn't hold back if I'd even wanted to. I whimpered and moaned as the damn inside me broke and I completely shattered in his arms. He pressed me further and further until my moans were sobs and in part my body fought his caresses while my mind begged to escape. His form stilled and he waited until my cries waned. As I came down from the high of my orgasm, my mind began to fill with the fog of exhausted and I slipped into sleep I felt him lift my arms over his shoulder and my t-shirt binding loosen.

The last words that I heard before my subconscious overtook me were his and voice filled me pride.

"You are so amazing hun, sweet sleep Alice."


	3. Finding Her Release, Ch 3: So It Begins

_Hello again my lovelies! I hope you're enjoying the new story. Thank you everyone who has favorited and followed my stories; your support is invaluable. As always I welcome any reviews or comments that you may have. _

_A/N: I do not own nor claim to own the themes or characters from either Twilight or Fifty Shades of Grey. As they are originally written, they belong to their respective authors. My own twist, however, those are mine._

Chapter Three: So It Begins

"I can't do it, I'm sorry; I just can't." Tears soaked my face as the scene around me evaporated and panic threatened to overtake me as I struggled to force my lungs to allow me to breathe. His voice pulled my waning focus back to him.

"You can do this, Alice. Listen to the sound of my voice. Take a single breath at a time; in then out, good girl, in again…now out. One more time, in…now out. Good job My sweet girl. Tell me, where are you?"

In spite of the shaky breath I drew in to calm me, my trembling voice betrayed me. "I-I'm in your playroom."

"Good, and are you safe?

"Yes Sir, I am."

"And…do you trust that I will not allow any harm to come to you while you're under My care?"

Upon hearing the assurance in his voice the steady shake in the pit of my stomach began to recede. "Yes Sir, I do."

"Good girl. Now take a deep breath and let's start again. "

Through my fear I forced my eyes to drift closed even as fresh tears flowed. As darkness surrounded me once more, my breath quickened and I immediately felt alone. Panic arose anew and I couldn't resist reaching out for Him, even with only my voice. "Are you with me?"

"Yes my little one, always."

Hearing those words allowed my racing heart to slow just a bit and I settled into the darkness as a memory came to the forefront of my mind.

"Okay Alice, tell Me, where are you?"

I looked around inside of my mind and just as it had every time before the darkness around me didn't give an inch. Except for the light which crept through around the edges of a set of dingy yellow blinds which covered a window in the corner. "I'm inside of a dark room."

"What do you see around you?"

My eyes fought with the darkness, willing them to look further than they had on previous attempts; to no avail. I sighed heavily and my shoulders sagged. "I can't see anything but darkness."

"You're doing well hun. Even though you cannot see, can you feel or smell anything nearby?"

As I heard the question, the smell of cigarette smoke mixed with old stale air filled my nose. My hands felt around me to discover what seemed to be a blanket made of worn fabric nearby. "The room smells old, like cigarettes and dirty laundry. And there's a blanket nearby, it feels worn."

The smile in His voice was evident, "Good girl, that's a bit more than we found last time. Try to search further is there anything else there?"

I tried to take joy in His pleasure for the moment but I couldn't, knowing what I would be facing soon. I envisioned the room again, trying to remember anything else about it. Then all at once, in a wave unlike any other I fell head long into the midst of my nightmare. In that instant I found my body intertwined with that of two strange men and no matter how hard I fought, I couldn't escape their grasps. Bile rose in my throat as I endured the sensations from my nightmare, with their hands and their mouths roaming beyond my control. Fear welled up inside of me and although I could hear words speaking to me again, they seemed to echo from a distance.

My entire body trembled as the only word I could manage fell from my lips. "Red…Please, red…" Even through my sobs I couldn't escape their violation. Suddenly I felt arms envelope me and through my fear I did the first thing I could imagine and fought with all of my might to escape them while sobbing hysterically. The arms pulled me down to lie against a warm chest and I began to struggle all that much harder to avoid the pain I knew would come next. Without warning His voice broke through and the entire scene evaporated.

"Alice! C'mon little one, come back to me. Can you hear me, Alice?"

Although they were gone I could still feel their hands and bare flesh against mine. All the breath evacuated from my lungs and I seemed unable to force them to hold air at all. His hands found my face, and I tried to focus on the heat of His palms against my cheeks as His face appeared before my eyes.

"Alice, honey, you're perfectly safe; I am right here and I will not let anything happen to you."

While I could see him as well as feel him, I could not shake the feeling of hysteria that hung over my like a heavy wool blanket. "They just wouldn't stop; I just couldn't get away…please don't make me do that again, I can't go back again…"

"Don't think about that right now; focus on Me, on the sound of My voice. It's just you and I here." He began to pull me closer against His chest but the sensations were still raw, sending me into a tail spin. I sobbed heavily as every part of my body fought against His touch. However He was stronger and He pulled me into His embrace, stroking my hair and whispering soothingly to me while I cried harder than I ever had before.

Then, even as I sobbed He settled back against the pillows and held me firmly against His chest until my tears waned. I sat back and looked up into His eyes, braced for a look of disappointment in His face. Instead I found pools of blue which exuded almost the complete opposite. Pulling away from Him further I swiped furiously at the a few stray tears that still streamed my cheeks and choked out, "I'm so-sorry."

Placing two fingers beneath my chin He gently pulled my face up until reluctantly I brought my eyes up to meet His.

"No apologies, you're simply giving me what I've asked of you; honesty. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Do you have any idea how incredibly proud of you that I am right now?"

His question startled me and I was taken aback, "Wait a second, proud; really?"

"Really, Alice. You are doing so well and you've stayed so strong and that means the world to Me."

Realizing that I'd made Him proud caused me to smile through my tears, and after the emotional roller coaster I'd endured, a giggle bubbled up through my lips. He shifted his weight and moved back against the headboard moving me to sit on his lap and face Him.

As my eyes rose to meet His I realized his clear blue eyes had dipped into a serious expression. Dread began to grow in the pit of my stomach again waiting to hear what He would say.

"Alice, we're going to do something really hard right now."

His statement struck me as odd, "I thought what we've been doing has been hard, I can't imagine what would be any harder."

He smiled gently but underneath his gaze burned. "It pleases Me to hear you say that because all that I ask of you is your submission and trust. Will you give that to Me now, Alice?"

The sincerity in His words drew on my inner submissive and I had no doubt that I would do anything He asked of me. "Yes Sir, I will. Whatever You ask is Yours."

The blue of his eyes shone with pride and after leaning in to kiss the top of my head, He lifted me off of His lap and set my next to Him with my legs dangling over the edge of the mattress. My short frame left my feet kicking the edge of the baseboard with the back of my heel. He stood and faced me, His heated gaze leaving a blazing trail along my skin which was almost palpable; until He touched me. His fingers wound their way into my hair and with a firm grip He pulled my face back and leaned in until His mouth captured mine. Moving His palms to either side of my jaws He caressed my face with His thumbs, drawing my mouth to open. In a moment of surprise He caught my bottom lip between his teeth and bit down, eliciting a gasp from me. As His mouth pulled away from mine His teeth grazed my lip and then finally released it. It was no surprise that I was already gasping and He had barely even touched me!

He tilted my head back even further then began to take possession of my neck, nibbling and biting His way down to my shoulder. I felt one of His large hands wind their way under my arms and around my ribs, while the other found its way to cover my breast. His thumb grazed my nipple and squeezed my breast in His palm. I whimpered as my mind struggled to maintain control over the sensations rising from my over sensitive skin. In a moment that shattered the silence, His low voice rumbled in my ear. "What color, Alice?" While my body screamed red begging Him to stop the assault on my senses, my mind forced my body to reason and the panic subsided for just a moment.

I spoke softly but with confidence, "Green, we're green."

"Good girl."

With renewed fervor and without another word He drew my hands together and bound them swiftly with a thick braided ribbon; I recognized this one as His favorite. Once He was confident that there was no escape He glanced up into my eyes and I caught sight of the familiar playfulness in His eyes. Tossing the ribbon over the railing of the headboard, He swiftly tugged, taking me by surprise as it pulled me onto my stomach.

"On your knees."

Without question, I obeyed, pulling my knees up under my body. This position left me exposed to His whims and the idea left me with no distractions; pulling my focus entirely to Him. His hands roamed over my back, down over my hips then back around to brush along the roundness of my behind. The tips of his fingers traced from my tail bone down until they grazed my tight asshole. To my surprise He lingered there and I chewed my lip, unsure of what He would do. The hand disappeared for a moment and returned seconds later, warm and wet. _He put them in His mouth! _My subconscious shouted completely shocked. He had never even touched me there and to my surprise it was extremely sensitive. As His hands travelled further down I found that I had been holding my breath, and I exhaled in a rush.

He chuckled, "I know little one, we'll get there but for now, I have other plans for you." With those words, He sunk two His fingers inside of my wet pussy and I found my insides quivering. "That's right, this is Mine. It doesn't matter who has tried to take this, it's only Mine. Do you understand?"

He began to massage that tender place deep inside with the pads of His fingers, drawing a quiet mewl from my lips. The only answer I could give is when that quiet moan morphed into, " Mmmmmm..pl-pleeasee." A throaty growl echoed through his chest and He gripped my hips pulling me back up onto my knees. The bed shifted as He slipped off the bed to remove His business slacks and return onto the bed and to His place behind me. Within moments I felt the warm head of His erection pressing against my opening and in that moment there was nothing else that I wanted more.

I squirmed and tried moving back to guide Him inside of me but I was greeted with a swift smack to my right hip. " Be still, girl." I whimpered but agreed, "Yes Sir."

He then guided His hard cock into the tightness of my pussy, moving far more slowly than anyone should in our position. The surprise came when His fingers returned to again softly caress the tightness of my asshole. His words broke into my panicked thoughts, even as they fought to reconcile my fear with the pleasure He was causing as He filled me at that same moment.

"Alice, listen to me, this is where it will get difficult. Where are you?"

"I'm in Your playroom. Sir."

"Good girl, and what color are you little one?"

My voice trembled audibly through my answer, " I'm with you Sir, and I'm—um—I'm green."

The smile in his voice was evident and His tone was earnest. "Good little one and what is your safe word?"

As He waited, the tips of His fingers continued to circle and brush over my asshole. I had to force sensation to the back ground and allow blood flow to my brain where verbal function returned. "Star, Sir."

"Good girl, now I need you to let go of your fear. Trust that I will not anything hurt you." As He spoke He pushed his penis further inside of me then swiftly withdrew; but not all of the way. Then he was invading me again, but this time as I felt him invade my pussy the tip of his finger also pressed against my ass.

I inhaled sharply and immediately struggled to maintain control of my thoughts. He didn't pull away although His hips pulled back again. He thrusted forward again and this time pushed his finger further. My mind exploded with a mix of sensation and fear. My breaking limit was riding close but I didn't pull away from Him, no matter how much I wanted to. I had to demonstrate my trust here in this moment; this is what our relationship was all about.

Another thrust brought his finger further inside of my tight ass and His pace began to increase. And He plunged faster and harder while the pleasure was immense fear filled my mind and I began to struggle. He brought me further, teasing the edge of my threshold until I was on the edge of blurting out that damned word. Then in a moment His fingers were gone and my deepest insides were exploding around Him. He growled and dug His grip into my hips as He filled me with his molten seed.

He laid His torso down over mine and I welcomed the feeling of complete surrender under the full weight of His form. In that secure place I couldn't control the barrage of emotions which threatened to overtake me. He could feel my resistance, "No Alice, don't fight it. This is what I want from you, give Me everything."

I felt the sobs before I heard them and suddenly my ears were surrounded with the sound of a wounded girl; inconsolable. After a few moments I realized that the sobs were coming from me. I neither expected them nor could I control them. They overwhelmed my consciousness and all I knew in that moment were the fear, anger, and violation which were forced on me during the night I was attacked. He stayed still, almost as if He were made out of stone allowing me to cry until all that could be heard were my own sniffles.

Covering my shoulder in kisses He sat up and pulled the ribbon from its place over the head rail. Methodically He removed each wrist from its entanglements, massaging each one in turn. It wasn't until that moment that His eyes rose up to meet mine. I flushed crimson at the realization of what just happened and immediately began to stutter, "I am so, so very sorry. I didn't mean to-…"

My voice was cut off with two of His fingers, "Don't you did well. This is what we are to one another..." With only those words, He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me warmly. Tenderly he held me against his chest for a moment and then in a moment just as long He was pulled me off the bed and to my feet.

"Now, what would you like for lunch?"


	4. Finding Her Release, Ch 4: Their Story

_Hello again my lovelies! I hope you're enjoying the new story. Thank you everyone who has favorited and followed my stories; your support is invaluable. As always I welcome any reviews or comments that you may have. _

_A/N: I do not own nor claim to own the themes or characters from either Twilight or Fifty Shades of Grey. As they are originally written, they belong to their respective authors. My own twist, however, those are mine._

Chapter Four: Their Story Continues

No, that isn't right at all.

I re-arranged the tiny candles along the window sill for what must have been the hundredth time and stood back, surveying the room.

Silently I reviewed the check list in my head, making sure I hadn't missed even the smallest of details. I smiled feeling rather pleased with myself, and began to make my way back toward the apartment living room. As I hurried through, I checked the clock in the kitchen on the way. Five thirty p.m., He'd be here soon.

While passing the large hall mirror I stopped to cast a quick, scrutinizing glance over my appearance. I had my long, dark brown hair pulled back, (just like He liked it) into a simple pony tail which fell neatly to the small of my back. It took me almost an hour of fussing with it to be sure that not a hair was out of place. I'd kept my makeup simple, just powder and mascara. He always says that He loves how it makes my soft green eyes stand out with my long lashes. Not pausing to review anything below the neck of my half naked body, I hurried to finish getting ready.

I looked at the clock in the kitchen, it read 5:47pm, and he'll be here before I know it!

As I crossed in front of the mahogany desk in the living room, I stopped and retrieved the familiar black velvet bag from the top drawer. Bringing it to my place in the floor, I withdrew a slender black leather collar. It was simple but sweetly decorated with silver studs, equally spaced apart. Feminine but in the same way it reminded me of why I was there. Somberly, I removed the delicate silver chain I always wore, (placing it on the floor in front of me) and fastened the collar snugly against my skin in its place. I smiled to myself as I felt the cool of the leather caress my skin.

Next, I deftly removed my watch, pulled from the bag a set of soft hand cuffs, and made quick work of slipping them over my wrists, reworking the Velcro so they were secure.

Finally, I reached into the bag and found my last treasure, a pale pink mask, small enough to cover just my eyes, and trimmed in a darker shade of pink. Smiling, I ran my fingers across the raised letters of my name embroidered on the front, reading it softly to myself, "Alice".

I removed what remained of my jewelry: rings and earrings, and placed them inside the bag with my necklace and watch. Then I quickly replaced the bag into the drawer where I'd found it and returned to my place one last time in the center of the living room facing the door. My change was complete; I had removed everything of myself and prepared for the evening to be His.

Taking one final glance over the room, I knelt in my place, and silently slipped the blindfold over my eyes. What came next was what I'd expected but still, no less unsettling. As soon as the blindfold brought me into darkness, my mind began the onslaught of painful memories I didn't want to face. As the memories continued pouring in, I became afraid that I would lose it, wanting so badly to remove the blinder from my eyes. But no, He knows what darkness means for me and He wouldn't ask me to wear it if He truly believed it would hurt me. So there I sat, trying to regain control of my mind as cool tears ran down my flushed cheeks.

And then I heard it, the clock in kitchen began to chime 6 O'clock. At any minute I would hear his keys in the door and this thought brought me peace. Almost threatening the fear into subsiding, I knew that he would help me find the release I so desperately needed. So little by little, I began to gain control of myself, calming my mind and focusing on the sensations around me. The smell of the candles and the incense I'd lit tickled my nose and I was now grateful that He'd suggested I light them. He always thought ahead.

I also focused on the warmth in the air around me, (He'd asked me to turn the air up, because he didn't want the reactions my naked body displayed to be due to cold air.) With my eyes still covered the music floating in the air around me sounded just a little bit louder. I knew he would approve of the smooth classical piano music I'd found.

While I listened to the details of the music as it filled the room another sound interrupted my reverie as I heard the dead bolt turn. It grabbed my attention and I focused all of my energy into sitting very still, waiting for him to enter. I heard Him sigh with approval as He looked over my work, and I could feel when His gaze settled on me. "Beautiful." Was all he said and that one word affirmed that he was pleased.

He came to stand in front of me and took my hand, gently lifting me to my feet. He embraced me warmly and then lifted the blindfold from my eyes. The warmth of his deep blue eyes cut down to my toes and warmth immediately began to grow from deep within me. "Alice." He only spoke the one word as His mouth overtook mine in a possessive kiss. My kiss was tentative at first but as his hands explored over my body I became braver and nibbled lightly on his bottom lip. This little act seemed to be kindling on the fire and His grip on me tightened. I couldn't breathe under his grip but with the intensity of Him surrounding me, I didn't care. He pulled away from me, gasping and smiled, "Patience, Little One, we have time."

He turned and walked to His oversized arm chair in the corner of the living room and sat, I quickly followed and settled at his feet. Gingerly I pulled His shoes away from His left foot, massaging it tenderly before moving to his right. I could feel his intense gaze on me but never once allowed my attention to deviate from my task. Only after I finished did I look up to once again meet his gaze.

Without a word, he took my hand and stood, leading me to the bedroom. He smiled as we entered and it made me happy to see he was pleased with my work in this room as well. I watched his every movement, so I didn't miss his single gesture directly me to lie down. I did so silently, a sense of anticipation building in my belly. I crossed the room in two short strides and pulled his black bag from the closet. I knew this bag, and it's presence in the room made me feel that much smaller. He smiled at my expression of recognition but still said nothing, only setting the bag on the bed near me.

He didn't take everything out at once; instead He removed only one item at a time, starting with a small length of rope. He clasped my handcuffs together, ran the rope beneath the clasp beneath my palms and drew my hands above my head to the head board. At that moment, He seemed to change His mind and a grin crossed His lips as He lowered my arms back down and removed the rope. Instead, He brought my palms together and weaved my fingers together. Then I understood His grin, He wasn't going to force my hands to stay where He wanted them that was going to be up to me.

Obediently, I brought my locked fingers above my head and slipped them through an opening in the head board, preparing to use it as a grip if needed, (and I was sure I would need it.) With that moment, He pulled another item from his bag; a large handful of wooden clothes pins. And in an act that I didn't expect he reached to the bedside table and retrieved a large candle I lit just a little earlier today.

After arranging the clothes pins into a neat row he set the candle on the bed, assuring I would remain completely still and then in a flash, left the room. He was gone for a few minutes and returned with a glass bowl in His hand. I couldn't see inside, but didn't move to try to see, and He chuckled at my obvious curiosity. Moving the candle back to the bedside table, He took a seat next to me on the bed.

Reaching into the bowl, he seemed to retrieve something although His fist closed around it, still blocking my view. He slowly moved his fist over my body clenching his fist intermittently. And then I understood why as the first few drops of icy water dripped onto my body. I jumped involuntarily but remained as still as I could, as again His hand began to move.

A few more drops landing, shocking the tender skin of my stomach, as he began to make a trail of ice drops leading first down, to tease the tender skin below my belly button, allowing a few drops to pools in the small opening there. Then He headed north again, the shock of each drop just as strong as the first as he worked his way back up my stomach and between my breasts. I knew His next move but I still couldn't control the reaction to the icy assault the melting ice had on my nipples. They were standing hard already but as the cold water enveloped them, they were immediately as hard as rock. He smiled his approval and

dropped the barely there ice cube back into the bowl, wiping His hands dry on a small hand towel I'd never seen him pull out.

He then reached for the candle again and swirled it around looking deeply into it. After just a few seconds of this, He brought the candle above my body and I tried to prepare myself for the heat I know was coming. But He had done his preparation well, and the icy water made the wax all that much hotter at the first drops of it landed directly on my nipple.

A cry escaped my lips and my eyes widened, expecting some sort of reprimand; and I wasn't disappointed. A swift smack landing on my inner thigh in reprimand and He sternly looked at me. My eyes conveyed a silent apology and He accepted and continued, bringing the candle to my other nipple, covering it more completely than the he had the other. In the first few seconds after the wax droplets hit their mark, I was almost sure that I couldn't stand the sensation. But almost as immediately that it was there, the pain was no longer overwhelming. It was still very warm; however the shock of that moment had lost its sting.

As he set the candle down I began to breathe. Then he retrieved the clothes pins and swiftly clasped them onto my tender nipples. I bit my lip to keep from allowing another cry to escape, not wanting to disappoint Him. In addition to the pins on my nipples he also placed others near them until each nipple was adorned with about 5 pins. The sensation was almost overwhelming but I tried to regain focus by listening to the sounds of the music still playing.

He rose again, pulling the rope from his bag again but this time used two much longer lengths of rope. This time He moved further down the bed and sat again, near my legs. The warmth of his thigh against mine brought me a sense of comfort. He deftly brought the rope around my ankle and tied a hard knot but surprisingly left if fairly lose. Then he looped the rope around my thigh bringing it back around to my ankle and tugging firmly. This brought my ankle to a secure position behind my thigh.

He then repeated this same movement with the other leg, I was then hog tied and I wasn't going anywhere. After making sure that all of his knots were secure He moved down between my thighs grabbed me by the hips, pulling me swiftly down to the edge of the bed. The hungry look in

His eyes made my inner most parts jump in anticipation.

Before I could breathe, He brought the warmth of His mouth down over my aching pussy and at that moment I almost lost it. He shook His head without removing his hold on me, directing me not to let it go quite yet. I sighed and continued to fight for control s He in turn continued His own agenda. He worked His warm tongue over my clit massaging it but also driving my body into sensory overload. As I began to lose control He refused to let me pull away, He wrapped his large hands around my thighs and secured them in place. When He knew that I'd pushed my body to its limit, He latched directly onto my clit, slipped two fingers into my dripping pussy and sucked hard; in that same moment He began delicately brushing my G-spot with the pads of his fingers. And in that moment, everything exploded.

Not a sound escaped my lips, not that it wouldn't have if I'd had any control over it, but my body and mind seemed suspended in a frozen state of ecstasy. Every single cell in my body felt ready to jump out of my skin, and then as suddenly as it hit all the bells and alarms stopped and my ears were left ringing. And then I was left with another overwhelming feeling, one that I couldn't quite explain. I hadn't realized He had risen, but suddenly I found Him next to me on the bed.

In a moment that felt almost intrusive, He brought me to His chest and as I'm sure He knew I would, I crumbled. With the release of my orgasm, brought with it a wave of relief and in response to it, I did the only thing I could do; and I cried. He stroked my back and let my body have the release, which He was more than happy to provide.

Once my tears were dried, immediately another feeling began to fill my chest. My cheeks flushed red and I began to swipe at the soggy mess I'd made of his shirt with the sheet from the bed. He gripped my hands and held three fingers firmly over my mouth, already open to protest. He pulled me back into his chest as he deftly removed the clothes pins and swiftly peeled the cool wax from my skin. After he was satisfied that all was clean, he reached alongside the bed and pulled out a large fleece blanket and proceeded to wrap it snuggly around me. With that He leaned back against the headboard, me with Him, and played with my hair as I drifted asleep.

When my eyes drifted open I wasn't sure how long it had been. I surveyed the room to find I was alone, but also that the room was clear from all of my adornments. I found my clothes at the foot of the bed, with a simple note:

"Until next we meet."

-J.

Without a word I dressed quietly, replacing my handcuffs and collar with my necklace, watch and other jewelry from before; and walked out of the room, my mind holding onto the peace He had left behind.


End file.
